


Tomorrow will be better

by Justanotherpanickinggay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Dysphoria, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Self-Hatred, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpanickinggay/pseuds/Justanotherpanickinggay
Summary: Virgil is upset after their parents will not let them get a binder Logan is there to provide emotional support.





	Tomorrow will be better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I wrote this the other day cos I was bored and I wasn't going to post it then I felt bad for not posting in a month and here we are. Once again this was read and edited by my best friend again so thank you for being amazing :)

They stared at the ceiling god they hated themself. Every bit of themself. Virgil had thought that maybe this time it would work maybe after the third time their parents would say yes. It seemed so dumb to them that they felt this way people had way bigger problems and here they were lying on their bed staring at their ceiling pretending that they were ok and that it didn't matter. But it did because no matter how hard they tried Virgil couldn't just ignore the feeling. It was constant always there when they got up everyday and had to get dressed pulling a sports bra tight over their chest and covering that with a t-shirt and hoodie and looking in the mirror and wishing it would disappear wishing that the clothes would hide something that could never be hidden. But no matter how many times they tried their chest was always visible. So they'd thought I know I'll ask my parents for help I'm sure they'll be willing to help me fix this because God did it hurt. But their parents just ignored it they told them to go to therapy because the decision was too big and they were too young to make it. It was as if their parents believed they were broken and wrong and they needed to be fixed. All they wanted was a way to hide it not a way to remove it because all they wanted was relief from this constant mental pain and intense self hatred but they couldn't get that. God they hated themself.  
  
Their phone buzzed softly and they turned over. It was past midnight but they had a message. They unlocked their phone and opened the group chat.  
They had 55 unread messages about some tv show or another all of which had been sent in quick succession between Roman and December. This was followed by 4 message asking Virgil if they was free tomorrow which got progressively more annoyed and worried. They also had a short message from Logan asking if they were ok. They sighed ignoring the messages on the group chat and beginning to reply to Logan.  
  
V: Hey yeah I'm fine just a bit tired is all

No they couldn't lie

V: No I hate myself and all I want is to be ok.

No that was too true they didn't want to worry their friend.

V: meh

No

V: No 00:23

L: What's up? 00:23

Logan replied only a few seconds later.

V: a lot 00:24

L: Anything slightly more specific 00:24

V: I hate my parents 00:25

L: Oh you talked to them then... 00:25

V: yeah I just don't get it why can't they see how much this hurts why can't they see that I need this and that they are wrong 00:27

L: Some people can't. But the way I see it they love you. They love you so much that they can't bear to see you in so much pain so they act like this. Like it's dumb and fake like the whole things too big a decision for you to make because they don't want to face the fact that they're the ones who are hurting you. 00:29

V: I guess. I don't like them tho. 00:31

L: That's fair enough. Is there anything I can do to help? 00:31  
V: Not really. 00:31  
L: Ok well you wanna come over tomorrow after school we can watch Spiderman? 00:32  
V: Ok see you then. 00:32  
L: Night Virge 00:33  
V: Night Lo. Luv ya 00:33  
L: Love you too :) 00:34  
  
Virgil closed their messages and began scrolling through Spotify looking for the right playlist. After queuing it up they lay on their back and closed their eyes. Maybe today hadn't gone well but that didn't mean tomorrow couldn't be better. At least they had Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading also I have more sanders sides fan fic which I wrote a while back but idk if I'm ever going to post it so you might get that at some point.


End file.
